


His Favourite Night of the Week

by Hollenka99



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Patriotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: Monday nights are his favourite part of the week. Each time, his family joins their neighbours in praising their king.





	His Favourite Night of the Week

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so since the NHS is at the front of dealing with this pandemic, we've started clapping sessions at 8pm Thursdays where we clap in support of the NHS. This morning, I was thinking about how if it was an authority or person in power being shown support instead of a health service, it would seem to be from some sort of dystopia. Hence... this.

A young boy sits by a clock. He's been learning how to read them at school, particularly analogue ones. He knows what the face says. There are three tiny increments left for the big hand to pass. His mother is shouting at his sister to hurry up, scolding her for not visiting the bathroom sooner.

Three becomes two, becomes one. The children are ushered outside to the pavement. He can't wait for the weekly event to commence. He grins, hands already in position.

Monday nights are his favourite part of the week. Each time, his family joins their neighbours in praising their king. 8 o'clock on the dot. The minute of clapping is swiftly followed by the national anthem and then to conclude, a pledge of allegiance. It brings the community together in a way he is yet to see in any other context. Perhaps the closest occasions are the street-wide celebrations for the king's birthday.

Everyone on their street arrives for this tradition. Most are stood at the end of their driveways. Some choose to stay by their front doors.

It starts.

They clap for their king, for the prosperity of their nation under his rule, for the hope none shall come to usurp him. The couple from number 11 have a year old daughter who is clumsily copying her parents. The elderly woman living at the end of their street is still making the effort despite being well into her 90s.

They transition into the national anthem. His voice gains confidence with each week that passes. He thinks he's overheard that the neighbouring country typically only sings one verse of their anthem. What was the point if you didn't perform the whole thing?

With equal pride, he recites the pledge. By now, he knows it off by heart without needing to be prompted. He'd speak the words louder if wouldn't be at risk of 'showing off'.

He and the rest of his family return indoors once they are done. The young boy cannot wait for next Monday when they can collectively honour their king all over again.


End file.
